The invention relates to an electronic device, in particular, an electronic device with two connections, and a method for operating such a device.
In prior art, a plurality of different electronic devices are known, e.g., diodes, transistors, thyristors, etc.
Diodes, for example, are devices that permit current to flow preferably in one direction.
Conventional diodes include two connections, namely the anode and the cathode.
If a positive voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, the diode is operated in conducting direction—a “forward current” will then flow through the diode.
If a negative voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, the diode locks. The current flowing through the diode in locking direction during operation of the diode in locking direction (“locking current”) is in general substantially smaller than the current flowing in conducting direction during operation of the diode in conducting direction.
In many applications, it is necessary to convert an alternating current (AC) to a direct current (DC), a process known as rectification.
For this purpose, rectifiers are used. Rectifiers are e.g., applied as components of power supplies, as detectors of radio signals, etc.
As a rectifier, e.g., one single diode may be used. In this case, the difference between the term “diode” and the term “rectifier” is just one of usage, the term “rectifier” then merely describing a diode being applied to convert an alternating current (AC) to a direct current (DC).
To more efficiently convert AC to DC than possible with one single diode, rectifiers including several devices are used, e.g., rectifiers including several diodes in a specific arrangement, or one or several diodes together with one or several additional, different devices, such as transistors, operational amplifiers, etc.
Respective rectifiers/diodes to be used in such rectifiers e.g., are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,712, US 2005/0122753, US 2005/0218964, and WO 02/084873 A1.
In general, conventional rectifiers that efficiently convert AC to DC have a structure that is relatively complex. Further, often, such conventional rectifiers use operational amplifiers, which in general need a relatively precise supply voltage to work properly. For these or other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.